Mystery Patrol:Musical Mysteries
This is based off of the 2011 live show Scooby-Doo Live Musical Mysteries Summary In this frightfully funny new adventure Rubble and the gang are called in to solve a mystery in a haunted theatre. A trouble making ghost is on the loose and Ryder,Katie,Ace,Danny and Rubble are on their way to catch him Guest Stars The Dazzlings from My little pony and Equestria Girls movies Episode (We open on daytime at Mr Porter's Cafe cuts to Ryder and the gang's table, Rubble is nowhere to be found Ryder reads a newspaper while they all have food on front page of The Adventure Bay Blues reads GLOWING MUMMY UNWRAPPED) Ryder:I'm glad you could all join me for lunch. Ace:Yeah it's about the glowing mummy mystery. Katie:And with thanks from Ella and Tuck we stopped the Ladybird. (Rubble comes and has mail) Ryder:Hey Rubble. Mail? Rubble:Yeah. I ran into Mr.Postman at the postoffice and he gave me a letter telling me it'll save him a trip to the lookout. (Gives it to Ryder who opens it) Ryder:It's from the Adventure Bay Theater. Ace:Jinkies. Isn't it abandon? Ryder:No it's only abandon because nobody has played in it for 10 years. (Danny takes it) Danny:That's right Rub. (Throws it Ace catches it) G-G-Ghost! Like far away! (Ryder takes it back) Ryder:(Reads letter)Mystery Patrol please save the day. Ace:Have the Mystery Van will travel once the mystery unravels. (When she says that she makes like she's driving a vehicle and walks around like that then sits back down) Katie:We should have called ourselves Mystery Inc. Ryder:Uh you do know that name is taken by Scooby-Doo and the gang. Katie:Yes. Ryder: Anyway. (Continues)Dear Mystery Patrol. Please help. a ghost haunts the Adventure Bay theater in town nighttime daytime visiting artist minus Luke Stars have encountered this ghost and are flying off stage. Those who dare to enter disappear never to return. Mystery Patrol I beg of you please help! Katie:We got a mystery. Danny:Nope! Ace:But Danny! Danny:But nothing! We play a lot of similar roles to that of Scooby Doo! Ryder's Fred Katie's Daphne Ace is Velma and me and Rubble are Shaggy and Scooby. Ryder:We're going to the theater! Danny:Like as long as there are snacks. Rubble:And lots of them. (They go to the van and they arrive at the theater an African American male comes to greet them) Man:Hello kids I am Walt Warner co owner of this theatre. and I can assure you. Our theatre Ghost is a mere market employee who excites only in over excited artistic imaginations. I invented him myself. Excuse me. (Leaves) Katie:But mr. Warner! We're here to solve the mystery. Walt:Well the ghost is doing great for business. (Leaves) Ryder:Let's split up gang. Katie Ace and I'll go talk with the stage hand. Danny and Rubble check backstage. Danny:I'm not going back there man. Ace:Will you do it for a..(Pulls Rubble Snack box) Rubble Snack? Danny:I'll do it for a Rubble Snack! (Takes them Rubble is baffled by this and goes after him) Rubble:Hey you took all of them! Danny:Fine we'll go halfsies. (Cuts to gang talking to the stage hand Wilbur) Wilbur:I am the only one who hasn't seen the ghost. it's probably just a gag. Ace:You haven't even seen him back stage? Wilbur:Yes that's his hideout place and only because it's the ghost of a dead theatre actor. He always said this was his home. Only Zelda the owner and my aunt. Walt is the owner and the Wonderful W Brothers. Ace:So you haven't noticed anything unusual since you've started working here? Wilbur:Not that I can think of. Ryder:So uh any clues for us to find? Wilbur:No. (Walt comes) Walt:Hello my young friends I just wanted to tell you that our act preforming here has arrived. Ace:Who are they? Walt:The Dazzlings. Ryder:The Dazzlings? Aren't they the sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Starswirlled the Bearded? Walt:Yes. (The Hinakos come Suzan has a magnifying glass) Walt:What are you doing? Suzan:We're looking for clues. My brothers and i. Logan:Yeah there might be a clue around here. Monty:Maybe I can try to hit on some babes. Suzan:MONTY! Monty:What Suzan? Logan:Stop being a pevert. (Spots Ace) Monty:Hey hot stuff I'm Monty. Ace:I'm Ace. Monty:Well I'm Monty. Suzan:I'm Suzan and these are my brothers Monty and Logan. And here a fun fact about me I'm a black belt in karate. Katie:Really? Me too. Logan:Arent you those mystery solvers? Ryder:That's us. Logan:You caught the Wolfman the zany zombie. The Headless Man. Ryder:We get it. Monty:(Stares at a poster of The Dazzlings)Hubba Hubba these chicks are smoking hot! Suzan:Oh Monty. (They laugh as we fade to backstage) Danny:There's like gotta be some food around back here somewhere. (Rubble plays serades) Danny:Sherades eh? Okay. (Rubble makes like he has muscles Danny thinks) Then you're one of the gang, you have big muscles. Why it's old pal Danny. Daring Danny X that is. (He acts like he has muscles) Rubble:No. Danny:No? Rubble:It's Ryder. Danny:Ryder?! (Rubble sees three shadowy figures walking towards them) Rubble:Danny. (He sees the figures their POV on the figures back to them) Danny:Girls. Rubble:Yeah, girls. (They act like Shaggy and Scooby when they were ready to meet the Hex Girls) Danny:Like....Hi girls. (Cuts to Dazzlings looking like at the climax of Rainbow Rocks with their wings and red glowing eyes) Dazzlings:(Hissing voice)Hiiii. (They're bellies go to being fat and they look normal and Danny's hair goes back to being a mess) Danny&Rubble:AAAAAAHHHHHH! (They scream as they run in place and off they go cuts to them running The Dazzlings can be heard laughing) Danny:I THINK WE LOST THEM OLD BUDDY! (They screech to a stop) Danny:And I though there was only one ghost. Anyway after all that running we worked off that big meal at Mr.Porter's. Rubble:Yeah. Danny:But ya know, now I'm hungry again. Rubble:Me too. Theatre Ghost:(OS)Breathing wispy through the air.(They are startled)And the time is right.(They are so scared) Yesteryear still haunts us. (The Theatre Ghost appears looking like the smile face only angry smile and it looks like the one in Scooby-Doo Live Musical Mysteries) Theatre Ghost:I am the one the only....Theatre Ghost. Boo. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble's faces they are Shaggy and Scooby scared and run off the ghost chases them) Danny:(Pulls Rubble back so he can run first)ME FIRST! Rubble:(Grabs Danny's shirt)No me! Danny:LIKE IT'S EVERYCOWARD FOR HIMSELF OLD BUDDY!!!!! (Run around a corner and crashes into the gang outside) Ace:What's going on guys? Rubble:Ghost. Suzan:A ghost? Where? Rubble:Theatre Ghost. Ace:You saw the Theatre Ghost? Rubble:Yeah! Woooo woooo! (Wacky laughter)Eeeeeee! Ace:So he was wearing white? Rubble:Uh-huh. Danny:Like the manager explained him to be man. Only more scary then just the Phantom Of The Opera. Ryder:Can you show us where? Danny:Do we have to?(Grabs Ryder's clothes)HE'S SCARY MAN!!!!!! Katie:(OS)Could you at least get off me first Ryder? (We see that he is sitting in her) Ryder:Gee. Sorry Kates.(Helps her up and she wipes herself off) (Danny pokes his finger somewhere) Danny:(OS)Down here. (They poke their heads) (Their POV on the site where they saw the ghost) Katie:(OS) I don't see any thing. (Cuts to them talking) Danny:We thought we have gotten away from the first three demons. When this ghost chased us from down there. Logan:What? Suzan:First three demons? Ace:Hmm this note might be a clue. Ryder:It matches the same signature as the stagehand's. Danny:It was like how the manager described it Ace. But a thousand times worse. Ryder:Let's look for some clues. Danny:Like does green fog like mist peering from the door to the auditorium consider a clue? Ryder:Yeah. Katie:What is that? Monty:That's weird. Ace:(Pulls out flashlight)Let's go see. (Danny and Rubble look at each other and wimpier scene melts to them looking for more clues and Danny and Rubble look at each other and open the door to see the Dazzlings) Adagio:Hit it sisters. (Turns to hiss at someone looking at them cuts to Danny and Rubble) Danny:ZOINKS! IT'S THE DEMONS! Ryder:Easy guys it' just the Dazzlings. (They preform their Hex Girls like song called:I'm A Dazzling) (Explosions happen the gang applause) (Smoke clears) Adagio:Thanks. But what are you doing here. Sonata:The concert's tomorrow. Aria:Hey wait a minute aren't you The Hinako Triplets? Suzan:Yup that's us. Logan:Why? You're not gonna bite me and Monty are you? Monty:I don't mind. Adagio:Great. You guys are a part of H.E.A.R.T.S right? Suzan:Yeah we are. Adagio:So are we. Monty:You look familiar you three do. Suzan:You seen them on a poster. Monty:No not that Suzan. (While they talk Danny and Rubble srugg shoulders and Sonata looks at them) Sonata:(Eyes flash red)Hi. (Cuts to them scared) Danny&Rubble:Hi hello!!!! (Cuts to Ryder) Ryder:That's quite an act miss.... (Cuts to Dazzlings) Adagio:Adagio. (To her left)This is Aria. (To her right)And Sonata. We're sirens. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble who look at each other in confusion) Danny& Rubble:Sirens? (Sonata scoles them) Sonata:And we don't need your approval. (Cuts to Ace and Ryder) Ryder:Gee all those explosions at the end we're pretty mystifying eh Ace. Ace:Yeah very mystifying. Logan:So where are you girls from anyway? Sonata:Equestria.... (Adagio closes her mouth clamping her mouth) Adagio:She means we're from Canterlot City. Ryder:OoooooK. Come on gang. (They leave) Ryder:Those Dazzlings seem kind of suspicious. Ace:I'll say. Ryder:Katie and I should stay to check them out. Ace:Gee why is it that you always pair up with Katie Ryder? (Katie blushes over this and Ryder is nervous) Ryder:Well.... Ace:Never mind I want to check out miss Martin's office. Danny:We'll check out the snack bar. Right Rub? Rubble:(Winks at Danny)Right. (Cuts to them piling snacks) Danny:This is much better eh Rub? Rubble:Yeah. (The lights go out and they are scared) Danny:Zoinks! (The ghost appears) Ghost:Booooooo! Rubble:AAAAHHHH! THE THEATRE GHOST!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!! (They run the ghost chases them cuts to Ace investigating Zelda's office) Ace:Hello? (Zelda dances around) Zelda:Oh uh sorry. I wasn't expecting company. Ace:I'm with the Mystery Patrol who solve mysteries. Zelda:I am Zelda and this is my theater. Have you found clues? Ace:Not really. Zelda:Well here are the blueprints for a movie theater. This theatre ghost is scaring off my costumers. Ace:Hmmmmm. (Looks at them and they are a clue) Ace:Thanks ma'am. (Starts to sing a song:A-Do-Ba-Bop-Ba-Ba-Do-Bee-Bee) Ace:Thanks. (Leaves cuts to the guys who have a clue) Danny:Like this note might be a clue. Rubble:Yeah and another one with the same signature. (Cuts to Ryder and Katie) Katie:So Ryder why do you always pair us up? Ryder:(Nervous)Well I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and only because I think it's time. Well....(Sees someone coming)Hey here they come. (The Dazzlings talk) Adagio:I think it's time for us to preform our ritual girls. Aria:Not tonight Adagio. Sonata:Yeah I'm pooped and could go for a taco. What do you have to say? Aira:How about tomorrow? Just before the concert? Adagio:Never mind. I'll do it myself. See you in the morning. Bad dreams sisters. Aria&Sonata:Bad dreams sister Adagio. (They laugh as they go different ways and Ryder and Katie peer from behind the costume rack) Ryder:Did you hear that Kates? Those girls have something to do with this ghost. I'm sure of it. (Cuts to Adagio walking off) Ryder:(OS)Adagio seems like the leader. Let's follow her. (Cuts to them)Katie:Are you sure you're not just stuck on Adagio Ryder? (Ryder gives her a look) Katie:Hey look opera glasses. Ryder:And a key. Let's follow her. (Cuts to Ace looking for clues) Ace:Jinkies. That's cancel notice for a parking lot to be build on this land. It's a another clue. (Takes it and walks off the ghost watches her) Ace:What's this? (Picks ups a picece of strip that looks like the ghost) Ace:This cloth looks like a clue. (Cuts to Adagio entering the Dazzlings van Ryder and Katie peer from the back windows inside she pores something in a bowl) Ryder:What she up to? Katie:If I didn't know better. I'd say she was a demon. (Cuts to inside she infums the wift of the stuff cuts to the guys) Danny:Like look there's old Walt. Come on Rubble. (Walt walks pat them not even noticing them they follow him and cuts to backstage) Danny:He won't ditch us that easy Rub. (They tell each other to "shhh" they be sneaky he is nowhere to be seen) Danny:Like where do ya think he went Rb? Rubble:I don't know. (They hear something and look up to see the Theatre Ghost) Theatre Ghost:I WANED YOU TO LEAVE NOW YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM!!!! (They freak out then run in mid air while he flies to them) Danny:SEND HIM A BILL! BUT LEAVE US AWAY!!!!!!!!!! (They fall down he flies past them they go the other way and run off cuts to stage then we see the Hinakos with the gang) Ace:And she gave me these blueprints. Katie:Yeah and Adagio was preforming some sort of ritual in her van. Ryder:It's the only lead we have. Danny:We saw the ghost backstage!!!! Ace:That's great guys. Come on! (They go back to the other side and see nothing) Ace:There's nothing here. Danny:Like he's gone. (Ace notices poullies and ropes that go all over the backstage area and notices that they lead through to the front stage) (Then she goes"Hmmmm" they go back to the front) Ace:I need to think about this. (They sit down to discuss the clues they have found) Ryder:They are the only clues we have. (The Dazzlings come on stage) Adagio:Beat it we got to get rehearsing. Danny:I thought you girls we're done rehearsing. Aria:Yeah but we must go on with it. (Rubble pulls on Danny) Rubble:Come on guys let's leave these girls alone. (They leave cuts to them walking around the dressing room area they find clues as Round Every Corner they sing it as Zelda gets pushed into a costume trunk she moves then cuts to then they go into a dressing room) Rubble:Jinkies! Rubble Snacks. Danny:Someone ate them all. Katie:Jeepers. Ace:If I'm correct this use to be Aunt Zelda's dressing room. Monty:Zelda's dressing room? Logan:Wow she use to play a ghost. Suzan:What do you mean by that? Logan there's a ghost costume in the closet. Ryder:We get it Logan. Zelda's our ghost. Ace:I don't think so Ryder she would do something to keep this place open. Ryder:Katie? Does this stuff look familiar? Katie:This is what was in the back of the Dazzlings tour van. Ryder:Then who would be using this dressing room? Rubble:A GHOST! Danny:A hungry ghost! Ace:Or a ghost who thinks he should be the star of the show. (Ryder goes over to a costume trunk and pulls out a letter and pen) Katie:Ryder? Is that a trap? Ryder:Well. (Singing voice)It's a note. For the ghost. (Walks over to Danny and Rubble)We will send by Rubble post. (Rubble is scared and Ryder writes it down)Shaksperian inspiration. A friendly invitation. (Normal voice) The play is the thing that we catch this ghost it's the only way. This note invites him to a Dazzlings concert in the VIP section. Logan:VIP? Ryder:Very Important Phantom section. We'll set a trap above his seat and when he sits down to watch. BOOYAH! We got him! Katie:(As Ryder walks back to the trunks)Oh Ryder you're so clever. Ryder:I know.And to make sure we get his attention we'll advertise a special tribute to the Adventure Bay Theatre Ghost. He's bound to attend. Katie:I got it we'll call it Ghost The Musical. Ace:It's bound to be a hit. (Goes through trunk and gets a net and a ghost costume out) Danny:(Mocks Rubble)Rubble you're delivering the note to the box office. Ha ha. Ryder:Danny will play the ghost. (He doesn't like it as they sing our finally) Everyone:Ghoulies and Ghostlymen places please our finally is in sight.(Danny goes aww as the put the jacket of the ghost on him) Ghoulies and Ghostlymen places please step up into the light.(Puts mask on Danny)Our show is ready steady to got tonight! (Danny scares Rubble) Danny:Hey Rub. (Goes wooo woooo and chases Rubble around) Rubble:Ahhh! Ghost! Help help! Ryder:Great work Katie. Guys you stay here and write Ghost The Musical. Suzan,Monty,Logan,Ace,Katie. Come with me on stage we need to inform the Dazzlings. Rubble:You got it Ryder. Danny:(As they leave)How hard could it be? Ghostly ghosty ghost ghostly ghosty ghost..... (Rubble leaves with the script) Theatre Ghost:(VO)Ghostly ghosty ghost. (Laughs evilly Danny scared as he takes off the mask and hears the ghost laugh wickedly) Danny:(Freaked out)ZOINKS! Voice:(VO)Breathing wisely through the air.(It comes from a costume trunk and he goes to it and be's scared as he gets closer to it)And the time is right. Yesteryear still haunts us. (Puts mask up) Danny:(Freaked out and to himself)Ok Danny you got this you got this. You're a dare devil. (Opens trunk and to find a deed of sale)Check it out Rub. A deed of sale from Zelda to Mr. W.Warner. I'm sure this is like really important. I have no idea why.(As he talks the ghost comes out from secret passage way in the closet and taps on him)We need. We need Ace. (Ghost taps on him) Danny:(Scared)Rub? (Ghost appears up to him) Ghost:NO!!!! (Laughs minyacly as Danny screams like Shaggy as we black out we fade back on to see the gang setting the trap Aria,Suzan and Sonata help Ace and Katie get the posts set Adagio Monty and Logan help Ryder with the trap as Rubble looks around fro Danny and the ghost comes) Rubble:Danny? Where are you Danny? (Dances around as Sonata and Katie come with the drums Adagio puts lever for trap behind the V in V.I.P seat then pulls it and the rope comes down for Ryder to hook the net up he attaches it and Adagio pulls lever for rope to go back up) Rubble:(To Ghost)Danny? Theatre Ghost:Boo! (Rubble screams and runs as the ghost runs off laughing as Rubble run he bumps into Aria) Aria:What's with you, you stupid dog? Rubble:Ghost! GHOST!!!!! Adagio:Come on Ryder's ready to start. (They go to their places Rubble does the drumsticks) All:(Singing)Get set for the music! Rubble:Danny? Where are you Danny? (He goes around as they continue) All:(Singing)It's time to face the music! Rubble:I can't find Danny! (The gang play their instruments as the Dazzlings sing and do what they did during the climax of Rainbow Rocks the dance moves they did) Ace:(Gets off her post to tell Rubble)Don't worry Rub he's backstage waiting for his cue. Ryder:While we're on stage....(Calling Danny)Waiting for ours! (Ace gets back in place Rubble goes to the drum set) Katie:Ladies and gentelmen. We're. Missing Parol! All:(Sing)There is mystery in the air my friends! (Instruments play as she announce) Katie:And now in a special tribute to The Adventure Bay Theater Ghost. Please welcome on stage our very own Daring Danny X! (They sing as the ghost comes on stage waving at the audience and walking around waving) All:(Sing and dance around)Everyone jump up and shake it about! Everyone clap and everyone shout! Everyone strong and everyone sing! Everyone do it now everyone did! Theatre Ghost:At last! It's been so long! Ace:(Dreamy look)Danny sounding so manly. Suzan:I hope this works. (Monty goes to Adagio) Suzan:Monty where are you going!? Monty:To uh go with Adagio backstage to look for clues. (Nervious innocent smile she doesn't by it) Suzan:Nice try. But not gonna happen. (He's angry that he doesn't have to spend time with the Dazzlings leader) Katie:Rubble can you run along backstage? Rubble:Yeah. (Goes back stage they do a little Thriller as the ghost sings and Rubble conductors the thing Ryder and Ace are in on it) Theatre Ghost:(Sings and walks around)Can you feel the mystery in the air my friends? My musical mystery ends right here my friends. I'm bringing round the mystery bringing down the light bringing down the house. Binging down the night. What is mont a moment. In a moment disappear. Moment in a moment in momentaryfear.(As he sang they did a twirl around and other moves the gang did in Musical Mysteries during the final act) (They walk over to the VIP seats the ghost is on the other side of the stage) Ace:The ghost didn't take the bait Ryder. Where is he? Ryder:I don't know Ace but I'd like to find out. (They continue) Theatre Ghost:(Continues song)A final splash of powder! A final splash of light! A final splash a final stage of mystery final! (The ghost goes up to Katie and is behind her as if he's going to get her) Ryder:Ghost The Musical is awesome! Ace:(Realizes)Hey he didn't correct me by calling him Daring Danny X(Does the X symbol then back to the thing) once. THAT'S NOT MY DANNY! (They slow motion run to him) Ryder:(Slow motion)Katie! Katie(Slow motion)Danny! Adagio:(Slow motion)Monty! Monty(Slow motion)Adagio! Ace:(Slow motion)Ryder! Aria:(Slow motion)Ace! Rubble:(Slow motion)Suzan! Suzan:(Slow motion)Aria! Logan:(Slow motion)Rubble! Sonata(Slow motion)Sonata! All:(Regular way the ghost doesn't say anything)SONATA!!!! (She smiles nervously ghost knocks her down as he runs she rubs her head well feels it the side of it) Ryder:Get em! (They chase him around two costume trunks come another one from the other side of the stage the ghost laughs as he goes over to the seat they stop chasing him he laughs thinking they've given up Ryder does that usual pose he does on the posters Adagio as her hands on her hips Aria has he arms crossed) Ghost:Mwhahahahaha! (Rubble pulls lever the ghost goes "Huh" net comes down trapping him) Ryder:Traps out! (Danny pops out of the costume trunk by the seats) Danny:Oh man that was tough even for a young daredevil. All:Danny! Rubble:Danny! (Rubble licks Danny) Danny:I love you too Rubble! (Ryder goes over to get the ghost) Ace:(Worried way)Oh Danny I was so scared you were hurt. Danny:Aww Ace I love you too. (Ryder brings the ghost over with the help of Adagio Dazzle bringing him out of the trap she holds him) Ryder:Now there's only one question one thing left to know. Who the Theatre Ghost really is. (Adagio pulls off the mask revealing) (Surprisingly gasps they say well Katie says) Katie:Wilbur the stage hand! (Ace goes over to him) Ace:Good evening..(Pulls off fake noes glasses and mustache) Mr. Warner. (The gang are confused) Gang Hinakos&Dazzlings:Huh? Ace:And may I reacquaint you mr Warner?(Goes over to other trunk as Wilbur takes off the cap and costume revealing a red suit) With your brother....(Walt pops out trying to catch his breath as Danny does his arms pointing across each other and points in opposite direction at Walt and Wilbur)Mr. Warner. (Helps him out of the trunk) Ryder:Walt and Wilbur, The Wonderful W Brothers from the poster. (Katie opens another trunk Zelda pops out) Katie:And ms Martin. Ace:(As Walt helps Zelda out)AKA Zelda. Fan dancing xylophonist and one time owner of this theatre. Zelda:How did you know? Ace:You're dancing. (She gets out Danny show Ace the deed of sale) Danny:Uh Ace I think I like got a clue. Ace:Mystery solved! All:Great! Walt:Many years ago Zelda sent Wilbur packing. (Walks over to Wilbur)Due to a creative difference. Zelda:I was creative he was not. That was the difference. Then the terrible reviews of 1942 sent me packing. (Walks over to Wilbur) I return as Muriel and grive as my theatre declined under Walt's poor management. I cannot believe it when he tried to sale and once more pretend my theatre is haunted by a ghost. Wilbur:(As he moves fan up walks across the stage)Little knowing that his long lost brother. Wilbur would return in that very role. The role he was born to play! Walt:(Goes up to him)Oh you were Will you were. I was just retiring forever (About the gang Hinakos and Dazzlings)When you young people turned up. Zelda:At my invitation(Walt walks to center stage) I brought you some time by pushing Walt into that costume skip that was due to leave town. Walt:So many betrayles Zelda:You wanted to talk betrayals. Wilbur:Meanwhile. I(act like an old man walking)Wilbur the stage hand. suspected that Muriel was intact my demanding credical aunt. Ace:So you tricked her into signing her autograph on this deed of sale. Wilbur:A gratical clear of highlight.(Takes a bow) Ryder:And when you knew it was your nephew who was sailing the theatre he pushed you in another one of those costume skips. Wilbur:Alas. (Walks over to Walt)I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't for you meddling Jukebox Thesbians! Danny:(Points to him)That's Meddling Kids! Walt:This crummy old theater could have been a classic molted level state of the art....PARKING LOT! (Zelda gasps) Ace:For the new movie theater you're building around the corner. Ryder:How did you work that out Ace? Ace:The old posters in the corridor. I compared the signatures from Z and the Theatre Ghost and they match. From there it was pretty straight forward. Walt:Do you really want to knock down this theater Will? Wilbur:Do you really want to retire Walt? Walt:No. (They hug and pat each other) Walt:(To Hinakos and Mystery Patrol)Thanks for helping solve the mystery kids. (To the Dazzlings)And you girls too for accompanying them in this adventure. Adagio:Thanks Mr. Warner. Wilbur:And how would you girls like to be apart of our stage act? Sonata:Really? Walt:Yes. Wilbur:It's the least I can do for causing trouble. Aria:Ok yeah. Danny:How about the thing we were gonna do? Ryder:(To Danny)Theatre Ghost the musical? Danny:Yeah that. (Ranger comes to Ryder) Ranger:Sorry I'm late Ryder! I know you needed someone to cover you and the rest! (To Ace)Hi babe! (To Walt Wilbur and Zelda)Alright where'd the ghost go?! Did he look like a bedsheet ghost?! Ryder:Ranger, Ranger...! Ranger:Prints,print,! What we need is prints! Where'd he go what'd he look like?! Ryder:(Grabs him)Ranger,Ranger,Ranger! Relax we already solved the mystery. Ranger:You did? Ryder:Yeah sorry you had to miss it. Ranger:Ah it's ok. (They do what the two men did) Zelda:On with the show. Rubble:Mystery Patrol presents:Theatre Ghost The Musical. By yours truly and Danny. (The gang get the stuff out of the way as the brothers Zelda and Rubble clap and move their arms like they are swimming) Warners Zelda and Rubble:Who put the ghost in ghostwriting? (Twirls around)Who put the sprite in the sprite?(Do some moves and poseRubble acts like he shaking)Who will haunt the haunted? Who will frighten the fright?(Katie comes on stage) Katie:(As the gang come to join and Suzan and Monty and Logan and the Dazzlings all come waving their hands in the air)You've been keeping things from me. Reading the play you've been hiding your feelings but now is the day and I want you to know that I care how you feel and I want you to know that I believe you are real.(They wave their hands as she sing and then together they clap) (Exciting beat) All:We've got ghost the musical in the air my friends! We've got ghost the musical in the air my friends! lalalalala this musical mystery to share my friends! Tonight! (Zelda the Dazzlings Katie and Ace and Suzan sing) Zelda Katie Ace Suzan&Dazzlings:Watching you reach out hearing your call I've been thinking I'll package you I won't let you fold and you need to Alive that it's time to reveal and you need to Alvie that it's ok to feel! (Wonderful W Brothers happen) Walt&Wilbur:It's time to take off the mask that you've been wearing. It's time to show all the care you will be sharing. It's the for making music together and I believe we'll be making it forever! (Dazzlings preform Let's Have A Battle(Of The Bands) Under Our Spell Welcome To The Show and Find The Magic Rubble and Danny then take stage) All:(Jump around clapping hands in their and)Everyone jump up and shake it about! Everyone Clap! and Everyone shout! Everyone strong and everyone straight! Everyone stop and everyone seat! Everyone do it and everyone seat! We've got Ghost The Musical in the air my friends! Lalalala! This musical mystery in the air my friend.lalala! Tonight! Danny:Now come on everybody let's all sing a little Scooby-Doo parody song dedicated to Rub! (They sing the Rubble-Doo Where Are You! Song and then form a circle around Rubble and do what the people in plays do with the star in the middle then stop and then picks Rubble up) Katie:Rubble-Doo where are you? All:Rubble-Doooooo! Rubble:Rubble-Double-Dooooo! (We then fade to daytime at the lookout inside the gang are there in the foyer the Dazzlings wear what they wore through out Rainbow Rocks and the Hinakos are there to Ryder Reads the newspaper with them gathered around him this time the theatre was front page news with a photo of the Hinakos, Walt and Wilbur, Zelda doing a pose with one leg bent and and the Dazzlings doing their poses only Aria and Adagio's poses aren't sinister and Sonata has her goofy pose and is behind Ryder the gang hold Rubble like he's the star) Ryder:Hey wait'll you hear this guys. (Reads newspaper)Curtion closes for Theatre Ghost. Zelda Martin owner decided not to press charges and promote Wilbur Warner as co manager of the Adventure Bay Theater. Suzan:That was some plan. Wanting to knock over a theater. Adagio:Monty you look so familiar. Monty:You do too Adagio. Sonata:Wasn't he with us when evil monsters were attacking and Bill Cipher was on the good side for real? Aria:Sonata! Adagio:No wait that's right. Monty:You girls came out of an elevator and I was trying to hit on Sonata then Aria and when both rejected me I wanted to hit on you but you also rejected me but after nanobots kidnapped you I saved you and you were greatful enough to kiss me and when everyone left because of a soldier telling them to leave saying about alpha team Aria told you they got to go and Sonata said about the same day being Taco Tuesday and you gave me your number and kissed me. Adagio:Now I remember. Ranger:I bet it wasn't the alpha team I'm with in the army. Adagio:It wasn't. Ace:Well that's a mystery for another day. Ryder:(To the Dazzlings)Uh I guess I owe you girls an apology for thinking well you know. Katie:(Completes the sentence)Demons. We saw you preform some sort of ritual in your van. Aria:Demons? We just pretend that stuff. The only thing we are, are really sirens. Sonata:And we sing all the time. Only for good. Ranger:Didn't you girls try to feed off of negative energy at Canterlot High by feeding off it from their students? Adagio:We don't do It evilly anymore. And that ritual you saw me preform was to sooth my vocal cords. It's not easy singing this stuff. Aria:Yeah and since the Rainbooms destroyed our pendents we had to get new ones. These are even better. Danny:What about you're eyes and you're wings? Sonata:Props. Aria:And contact lenses. (Show Rubble her red glowing eyes) Aria:See? Rubble:AAAAHHHHH! (Jumps to Danny Sonata and Adagio have their contacts fall out) (Cuts to Danny and Rubble) Danny:Like we knew it all the time. Right Rub? (Rubble scares Danny with the contacts and hisses at him) Danny:ZOINKS! (Throws him out of his arms and jumps to Aria she is unamused with her usual unamused look) (Danny does his imitation of Shaggy's goofy laugh Aria throws him out of her arms contacts fall out of Rubble's eyes and he laughs Danny is unamused at him) Rubble:Rubble-Double-Doo! (They laugh except Danny who we iris on who is unamused) END Category:Mystery Story